Increasingly, with customer comfort in mind, vehicles are being manufactured with improved sealing and noise cancellation systems to isolate exterior noises from the interior of the cabin. This helps keep the driving experience comfortable and noise free. However, in some instances, blocking the exterior noise can be disadvantageous. For example, when a police officer is parked in their car while doing computer work in their vehicle or idling alongside a road monitoring passing vehicles for speed or traffic violations, they may have their windows up for security or comfort in poor weather. However, in such an example, the police office still wants to maintain awareness of events around the vehicle.